


Firsts, A Brief Overview

by Saraste



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (wink wink nudge nudge), First Times, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Stormpilot, and more - Freeform, gift-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Running into Poe might have been the best thing to ever happen to Finn, certainly it gives him the chance to experience a series of firsts, and certain ones are only with Poe.





	Firsts, A Brief Overview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katajainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/gifts).



> This is a gift-fic to celebrate the anniversary of [katajainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen) being one year older. Here's to the best sister a girl can have. *hugs* Have some stormpilot, it'll make you feel young again. (Sorry it's such sappy fluff.)

There are many new things that Finn learns once he wakes and settles into his life in the Resistance. Sometimes he feels a little overwhelmed by them, overwhelmed by his choices and the amount of free will given to him, something he never got to experience when he was still just a Stormtrooper in the First Order. When he wasn’t yet  _ Finn _ .

 

If Finn did not have Poe, he isn’t sure how he’d cope with anything, if he’s completely honest with himself, even if having his own opinions still feels a little bit insubordinate even when Finn knows that he’s allowed, is  _ expected _ to have his own opinions, to make his own choices, and he’s willing to fight for the Resistance to give those choices to others as well, to give others who lack names a name, their own agency, their freedom.

 

Hugs are among Finn’s favourite new things and something he does with anyone who is willing to participate, even though his most special hugs are always with Poe, those hugs often also involve kissing, though Finn likes all their hugs always, from the brief barely there ones to the clinging life-affirming ones whenever they’ve been apart or are involved in battles. The latter usually involve hands on heads, eyes looking into eyes and eventually lips stealing away breath which is still there because they’re both alive, alive, alive.

 

*

 

Finn cherishes the memory of their first kiss, his own first kiss, as special and wonderful. Poe had hugged him, looked at him in that way that he had and had asked: “Can I?”

 

Finn hadn’t known, hadn’t known what it had been that Poe had been after, but had felt safe and comfortable, had known that what he felt with Poe was good and anything Poe suggested had to be good, so he’d just nodded, eager for another first if Poe was going to give him one..

 

And Poe had kissed him. 

 

It had been a little startling but pleasant, very nice with the way Poe had been pressing against him, his hand going up to hold Finn, even when Finn hadn’t needed to be held. Finn had let Poe take the lead, had only pressed towards him when Poe had been drawing back, chasing his lips greedily, wanting more, having noticed that it was a first he liked very much and which demanded a repeat. 

 

Finn hadn’t known then what he must have looked like, but Poe’s face had been flushed and he’d had a glint in his eyes and his lips had quirked, but there had been something which had prompted Poe to kiss him a second time without any other prompting.

 

Eventually, Finn had initiated a kiss for the first time, pressing Poe against the wall behind, their bodies pressed together, flushed and interested, and Poe had let him take the lead.

 

Finn’s first non-solitary orgasm had been in Poe’s hands as well, quite literally, his callous-roughened fingers coaxing Finn’s coherence out of him, but he hadn’t minded as it had been  _ Poe _ . Poe Dameron with Finn’s name on his lips as he’d made Finn snap and come. In time, not that same time, when Poe had handled himself to completion with sticky fingers, Finn had made Poe swear and buck using his mouth, having needed to get it all over Poe, tasting him all over for the first time.

 

*

 

The first time Finn had heard Poe laugh had been on that first day but he thinks he’ll never grow tired of it, of the way it makes him feel and there end up being many firsts with that as well, some of them behind closed doors, the laughter mixed with gasping moans and naked, oversensitized skin.

 

Poe may not give Finn all his firsts, but his coming into Finn’s life gives him the firsts that matter, the firsts that make Finn know that he is a person, that his choices matter, that he is loved and that he can love. That he can curl next to Poe, tucked away into a narrow bed in a Resistance base, laying his hand over Poe’s chest to feel his heartbeat and have that handsome reckless man look at him, and that Finn can say: “I love you.”

 

And that Poe will always say it back, say “I love you too,” sounding always like it is the first time, with exhilarated awe and wonder, always meaning it from the bottom of his heart.


End file.
